A Cradled Soul
by Harley25
Summary: - is sucked into a world where she thought was a game. But it seems things will be taking a turn of more than she expected. The normal story and demon path's crossing? What will come of it? What will come of her feelings for a World Eater? Read on...
1. CH1: A World Eater?

**Finally! I have decided to upload "A Cradled Soul" onto fanfiction. You'll notice that some things are a bit different and re-worded. My great editing skills. I'm even made an introduction this time around! By the way the main character is technically suppost to be you. That's why when she says her name it's -. I really don't care if anyone has a problem with it, it stays this way. **

**Hope you all enjoy! Please review ok?**

* * *

**A Cradled Soul**

_So tired. Heavey eyes that are closed. A warm light could be felt. Was it a dream?_

_The ghostly women appeared in the room. Holding her lovely skull staff she stared at the child. Sleeping soundless in her bed. "My love. She is so cute when sleeping."_

_"No Lujei...please...spare her..."_

_"Hmm...this world is very boring...Lujei wonders..."_

_"Lujei..."_

_"Love! I'm just going to see what her future is. Everything is planned in this world. From birth to death. Their life is set..." The women layed her hand inches away from the girl's sleeping body. A shinning light materialized into a book. The women opened the book and skimmed the pages._

_"Hmmm...interesting..." she mused. A curl on her pale lips. "What is it Lujei?"_

_"It seems...this girl is going to have...a very sad life here...Ah! Lujei has an idea!" she closed the book and put it back into the girl. Raising her staff up, the skull could already tell his master was up to something. "Lujei..."_

_"I will let this girl have a real life. Her life here will not be short. Lujei is such a good girl." she smiled. And so, hitting the bottom of her staff on the ground. A flashing light appeared. Warm light engulfed the sleeping girl. Not that she noticed..._

_Soon to open her eyes the girl would be forced to see the world differently. See herself differently. Life will never be the same..._

* * *

I opened my eyes. The sky was a clear blue. Not a cloud in to be seen. ...wait...blue? Sky?

I felt my stomach. Still had pjs on. Shivering from the breeze I raised my head and took a look at myself. Yup. Still in my pajamas. Oh look, bare feet. No wonder I'm freezing.

"...ok..." I sat up and calmly examined my surroundings. This place was familiar. I crossed my legs and kept my gaze at the ground.

"...last thing I remember..." I crossed my arms and tapped my head. "...it was Friday...I'd just finished playing Soul Nomad...I saw the ending...I never saw which ending I got though!" I pouted. Then easily shrugged it off. Something I did very often "Oh well! I wish I could have played Kingdom Hearts! But no Emily had to borrow it!" I stood up and held my hips. "That sucks! Man I wish I could get sucked into a Kingdom Hearts thing just like the ones on the fan fictions I read! That'd be so cool! Have an adventure and meet some hot guys. Ha. That'd rock." I rambled. But after a minute or so I realized I wasn't alone. Turning my head slowly I saw a soldier...just like the one on Soul Nomad. He looked as if he just had a heart attack. "Oh...right...am I drea-"

"W-WHO ARE YOU!" he screamed while raising his shaking hand that grasp a sword. A rather sharp sword might I add. I put my hands up in defence. "Take it easy! I'm not going to hurt you!" From the corner of my left eye I caught a glimps of something big. I slowly raised my head up. Up...up...up...up...

"...oh...shit..." The words were quite. What I saw was a huge creature...not just any creature. But Fienne...the World Eater.

"...A...A...world eater?" I muttered with a hint of a gasp.

I twisted my attention back at the soldier. This time I was majorly freaked. Friday night I was playing Soul Nomad and the World Eaters. Now I was seeing Feinne the World Eater. This could NOT be a coincidence. "Hey soldier boy, Where the hell am I?" I shouted. He was shaking like crazy. Even more scared than I was.

"H-H-How should I know...y-you just fell from the sky!" he yelled with fright. What was I an alien to this guy?

My mouth dropped open. I had to take a minute to realize what he just said to me.

"...are you serious?" I paused. So much for getting stuck in Kingdom Hearts. "...AW! Why couldn't this be Kingdom Hearts or Full metal alchemist!" I muttered while pouting. I looked back at the guy. "Um..." I needed a plan. And quick. There was no way I could waste any time. "Yeah this looks bad but...I...I don't remember anything...PLEASE HELP!" I dropped to my knees begging the guy. He stepped back when I came dropped forward. "Forgot?"

"Yeah that's what I said!"

"Whats with your clothes?"

"Don't ask me I don't remember!" I yelled with my lie. Hey I gotta start somewhere right?

"Wait here I-I'll get my captain! He'll know what to do!" The boy ran off in a rush. I waited until he was out of sight then stood up.

"...Jackass..." I muttered and looked back up at Fienne the World Eater. I'd already known who she was, I knew everything about this game. But how exactly did I get here?

"Hey Feinne's your name right?" she said nothing. "Do all these people scream like girls?" I asked. Nothing again. I shrugged, may as well wait. I sat on a rock and gazed at her. She was huge and crimson. Well almost almost... she was really big though.

"...so...do you just stand there all day?" I asked her trying to start up a conversation. She stayed silent. Nothing. My eyes travels to my bare toes. Better get some shoes later on. Lifting my head up and giving her my attention again I asked, "Where are the other World Eaters?" She said nothing. No surprise. Too bad I'm stubborn. "I know Raksha is in the forest...well his body...and Thuris is somewhere being a creepy scientist." I stared. Nothing. I took a sigh, whats the point...she won't say anything right?

"...H..ow...do...you...k...know...all...of...th...at...?"

I herd a deep women's voice. My head shot up. Was it her? I spun around. Well, no one else could have said it. So I assumed it was her.

I smiled at her, "Well lets just say I'm...smart." I grinned. "Your master is Gig right?" I asked. "...Y...e...s..." that voice again. So I was right...I'm ACTUALLY getting somewhere! _Sweet! First ever to have a conversation with Fienne!_

I herd foot steps from behind me. I turned to see that soldier boy. "Man...Stupid sir Galahad must have run off..." he muttered irritated then he looked at me. "...wait...were you talking to it?" he pointed. I nodded, "Yeah? Is that bad?" I asked. That made him laugh, "Why bother? It's just a piece of junk!" he bent over and grabbed a rock then threw it at her. "Stupid World Eater! We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" he yelled at her. I went over to him, putting my hands on my hips I snapped at him, "Don't do that!"

"Why? It's just a World Eater." he laughed. "So? She's still got feelings! World Eater or not! What? Just because she's not destroying everything makes you get to kick her or throw things at her? What a lousy soldier" I insulted him then crossed my arms. "She's killed many people!"

"Not by choice! Didn't the World Eaters have a Master?"

"...wait I thought you said you didn't remember?"

I paused. _Crap..._

"...oh damnit what's the point!" He sat on the rock I was sitting on before. "Here I am stuck here guarding this THING when I could be out with my girlfriend! I never get to see her anymore to..." he sulked.

Ding ding ding. Did I just get an idea? Why yes. Yes I did.

"...maybe I can help..." I started to say. "You? No way!" he waved his hand in disbelief. I went over beside him and leaned on the rock.

"Come on! You want to be with your girlfriend and I don't mind talking to Fienne! I'm sure she gets lonely. I'll watch her while you visit her! What do you say?" I asked him taking my hand out. He stared at me like I was crazy...at first. Then he let the thought sink in, "...maybe...but my shift..."

"Come back before it's done!" I said. "What if robbers come?"

"What'll they rob? If they try to hurt me I'm sure Fienne here will kick their ass!" I pointed. He thought for a moment eyeing my hand. In a way I felt like I was a demon luring a poor helpless human into a horrible deal...

It was pretty funny...

* * *

"Ok, no taking your eyes off it! Nothing stupid and if a soldier comes just say I went to the bathroom or make up an excuse, and you were passing by so I asked you to watch it. OK?" he asked with a serious tone. So I had learned this guy was named Jeff. He was a young soldier who usually got picked on. Meaning getting stuck with World Eater duty. "Okie-doki!" I saluted cheerfully just to disturb him. He rolled his eyes and ran happily. A two hour shift. Only an hour left. He said he'd come back 15 minutes before it ended. I shrugged, I needed to figure out how I got here.

I sat on that same rock as before. "I hope you don't mind me being here. I thought you'd be lonely. Then again you've been here for what 200 years?" I asked. She said nothing. I shrugged, "Well my name's -. Yours is Fienne right?" I asked knowing the answer.

"...w...hat...are...you..."

"I'm human. Just...lets say I'm not around from here. I really don't know how I got here...my parents are gonna be so worried...and I'll have so much homework to finish! OH GOD!" I screamed almost dying on the spot. This was going to be a long day...or more than that...

That 45 minutes before Jeff the soldier came back was mostly me talking to Feinne. She said a couple of things here and there. Some of it was in that Drazil language. But I liked talking to her. It was fun...well for me since she doesn't know who I am. And I was naturally quiet, so when I'm around other quiet people I start to blab away!

"Ok I'm back!" Jeff called. "Great! So hows your girlfriend?" I asked stepping off my rock. Yes "My" rock. I even crescend it. "Great actually! She was really happy to see me!...but now that's over..." he pouted. I was kind of feeling sorry for this guy. And for Feinne for having to be with him. Not that he was that bad but if someone throws rocks at you and hates your guts you don't feel to happy around them.

"Hey we can make this a daily thing! Tell me when your shift starts and what days you do it. I'll come and sit for you, while you go to your sweet heart." I suggested the plan. _Not bad not bad_. I thought. Hey I'm a schemer, I know my way. He thought for a moment, "...I don't know..."

"Think about it. Tell me the day, I'll come and if you've decided then we'll see. Well...if Fienne here doesn't mind." I looked up. She said nothing. But I didn't feel anything wrong about it. So I smiled instead. Jeff told me when he was on shift and when to come. "Wait where will you go?"

"I'll find some place! Don't worry about me! Later." I waved while walking. I knew my way around this place. I needed to make a plan, so I guess I'll start here...right? What else could go wrong!


	2. CH2: Attack on Astec

Ok first off, Let me just say this. You think when your in Soul Nomad world you would just be able to walk onto a map or something like in the game...yeah **WRONG**! I was lost for days. My feet were hurti- no _KILLING_ me. I was bruised, hungry, cold, and had a huge lack of sleep. How could I get any shut eye knowing that I might wake up with a slit throat! Anyways, I had been wandering aimless for days. Somehow I had gotten stuck in Soul Nomad. A game by Nippon Ichi created that I've played. I know everything about it. _EVERYTHING_. So you think I'd be fine right? WRONG AGAIN! Guess what I'm doing ladies and gentlemen? Getting chased by wild Phynx? DING DING we have a winner! Your consalation prize is a free pair of socks!

"GET LOST YOU DAMN DOGS!" I screamed while running like a mad women. I don't know why but I was just trying to get this fruit I had saw in a tree, being starved to death I was desperate. It was so beautiful (or atleast to a half starved girl like myself) and so I climbed up to get it. Falling off the tree in the most graceful (Not) way and landing in a pact of wild Phynx, that just so _happened_ to be coming by. And for no apparent reason they started chasing after me!

"You don't wanna eat me! I taste like you! Except with a bath!" I screamed even though I hadn't showered since the last time I was home. Who knew how long ago that was? I missed my footing and tripped on a tree branch. "CRAP!" I screamed and fell and was now rolling down the hill over rocks, sticks, and other painful objects that I mentally cursed. Then finally into an open area. "Hey what the-!"  
I herd a male's voice. Sounded like they had an acsent. I slowly got up. There were cuts all over my body. Great. Nor far off I herd howling. "Oh crap!" I shot my head up. I looked to see where I was then I saw infront of me gates to a city. And the guard. "Hey are you ok?" I think I lost my breath for a second. I was at the Astec gates, and the guard was Levin. Then I realized that pack of Phynx were still coming. "CRAP!" I ran over to him and turned. "EH- Yeah I'm kinda being chased by some Phynx!" I exclaimed not even trying to hide the panic in my voice. We looked and saw the pack had followed indeed me. I grabbed a stone and threw it at them. "GO AWAY I'M NOT FOOD! AND I DON'T LIKE THE WAY YOU SMELL YOU PIECES OF DOG MEAT!" I yelled. I didn't realized how weak I was. My legs collapsed under me. "Hey there! You don't look to good..." Levin came to my side. I smiled weakly, "Well I havn't eaten in a long while...but I'm good."

"Levin. Whats going on?" I herd another person's voice. "Vitali! This chick just came up! I think she's hurt." He called over to his partner. A low growl erupted in my throat, "Do I look like a _chick_ to you dumbass! I am not a baby bird" I yelled at him not liking being reffered to as a chicken. I noticed how weak my voice was. I used the rest of my stregnth to crawl over to the wall. I couldn't make it though. Instead I just collapsed onto the ground. Panting hard. I felt embaressed that I couldn't move any further. Was I that weak? "I'll help her. Take care of the Phynx...which...why are they here?" Levin's partner who I assumed was Vitali asked. Levin pointed at me. "They were following her." he said. If I could I'd have thrown something at him. I wish I could say, "I KNOW YOUR SECRET!" but then I would be killed. Two seconds and he'd wipe out the entire city. As Levin ran off to fight the Phynx Vitali came over to me. "Hang on. You'll be just fine. Whats your name?" He bent over and started healing me. I grew more and more tired. I couldn't take much more. "...it's...-..." I whispered as my eyes shut and my vision engulfed in darkness.

It was warm. Was I in my bed? _Tell me I just woke up from a really convincing dream_. I felt blankets...but something wasn't right. I didn't hear my parents throwing jack assed remarks at eachother like usual or their laughter. I didn't have a dog sniffing my face or just barking at me. I didn't hear anything. Then there was the smell on these blankets. No. They certainly weren't my spell. I opened my eyes. Just as I thought...not a dream. I sat up and looked around. I was in this really, and I mean REALLY, fancy room. Did I dream my way into a rich guy's house? A lot of things were brown, or a type of it. Chestnut cabinat, a door that led to a small bathroom. I remembered I really needed to-

"A so your awake." I turned my attention to the voice at the door. Green hair, tall, looking happy. Cuthbert. _Play it cool._ I thought. "Ah- um...where am I?" _Smooth dumbass... _

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked walking over. I looked down pretending to think. Let's look at my what I don't want to do list:

_Get sucked into a game with no clue on how to get back, check._

_Get chased by some wild and HUNGRY Phynx, check. _

_Be called "Chick" and get offended, check_

_Wake up in a stranger's home, double check_

All clear!

I nodded then noticed I was wearing a really taky nightgown. Like the ones old ladies wear. _Ew..._

"The maids put that on you." he answered. Probably seeing the reaction on my face.I nodded still having much distaste on my face. "I see...so where am I?" I asked ignoring the ugly dress. "Your in the city of Astec." he answered. _No really? I thought I was in fricken Kansas! What do you think dumbass!_ I thought wanting to roll my eyes so bad. "Ok...I remember the Phynx chasing me...then that one guy helped...and the other...Wait! Are they ok!" I asked. I can play innocent bystander like a charm, but I was actually worried. I mean what if they died because of my stupidity? That'd set the game in a whole new direction!

"Oh their fine. From what I herd, Levin had a good time with those Phynx. Vitali brought you here to my brother's home. You've been asleep for three days." Cuthbert explained. I blushed, three days? Serious! I had never slept like that in my life! "Oh my god! Are you serious? I-I'm so sorry! I must be intruding!" I stuttered ready to jump out of the bed and run out of the house. I really was intruding. "No not at all. Here I'll take you to my brother. But you might want to change first." he suggested.

I nodded with no arguments. I mean who would? There was no way I was being caught walking around in an old granny dress. "The maids can help you." he walked out as two twin maids bowed to me. "At your service." they smiled. I waved my hands. "I-It's ok! I can take care of myself!" I led them out and shut the door. They protested but I didn't give two craps. To bad my plans failed.

After I took a quick shower (what I was dirty! It's rude to just go off and be dirty in a rich guys place!) the two had snuck back in and were now forcing me into this girly dress. It was a pale yellow dress that came to my knees. It had no sleeves so I just wore a green sweater with it (the maids got angry but I told them to screw off). I wondered what happened to my other clothes. But didn't press at the matter. Worrying about my pj's wasn't my biggest worry right now. I came out of the room. Cuthbert smiled but I put my fingure up, "I swear if you say anything about me in this dress I WILL hurt you!" I growled. He laughed for a moment. I remembered in the game he laughed alot...I never really did find out why.

"Well then. I've informed my brother and he is waiting in the dinning room." he said and led me to this huge room. It had a long table and lots of chairs. I remembered the room from when I played the game. Whenever the hero went to Christophe's the background picture was the dinning room. Here I was. Standing in that same room. It was more of creepy than exciting. I saw a guy and this maid talking. He was telling her some orders most likely. I realized who this old guy was.

"Why it seems our guest is awake. My name is Christophe." he smiled. I couldn't beileve I was seriously talking to Christophe! This was just insane...and then I smelt food. Holy crap, how my stomach growl. It echoed in the room. "My, it seems your hungry." he laughed with his brother. Man they really were weird sometimes.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized. "Why are you sorry?" he asked now confused. "Well I just barged into your place with a pack of Phynx and take up room in your house! I mean I really didn't mean to! I-It's just-"

"Calm down! You have nothing to be sorry about, you were injured and being chased. And your apoligizing for that? Frankly, in my opinion that doesn't make any sence." he laughed. I smiled weakly. That food. "Please sit you must be-"

I had already beat him to it. Hey when a girl's hungry a girl's HUNGRY!

"Holy crap that was awsume!" I gasped not being able to eat anymore. I expected to have my stomach huge and round like on cartoons but luckily it wasn't.

"I havn't eaten in days! That was amazing! My thanks to the cook." I grinned happily. Feeling new energy bubble up inside of me. Christophe laughed (Yeah, apparently he laughs a lot to?) "Well that explains something. So what is your name?" he asked. I realized...I didn't have a story. What the hell was I going to tell them? "_Oh I'm from another world where this is all a game and I suddenly got into it with no choice! Just woke up and here I am! HAHAHA! No I'm not insane!"_ Yeah that'll get me what...put in a insanasilem? Oh lovely.

"My name is -. And thank you Mr. Christphe for everything." I stood up. He was about to say something when a soldier came in. "Master Christophe Astec is under attack by-" he stopped as a knife went threw his head. I gasped. A theif came in and pulled the knife out of his head. "Hehe, and the guys thought I'd have trouble being by myself. They should know better that the capitain knows best." he said to himself with a sick grin on and walked into the room. The soldier fell limpless onto the floor. A gun was thrown threw the window, as the window shattered the screams and voices from outside could be herd. A maid (that was in the room with us) screeched. Christophe went infront of her. I stood there shocked at what was happening. "What do you want from here?" Christophe asked. I could tell he was nervous. The theif grinned, "Oh nothing special, just all your valuables gramps!"

"Gramps-"

"Now cough em up old man!" he stuck a knife to his throat.

"Astec is surounded with my boys and I killed the few guards here. So you'd better co-apperate or else." he ordered. It was obvious he enjoyed this. It was sickening. I could hear the fighting outside. What should I do? Then I saw the gun. Could I really use it? Then I saw in the corner of my eye the bandit's knife getting way to close to Christohpe's neck. "Better than giving up!" I muttered and grabbed the gun. I aimed quickly at the bandit's leg and shot. He screamed in pain. I shot him in the shoulder as well.

"Why you little-"

"Didn't you ever make a plan before coming in like this?" I walked over trying to stay calm. I was so surprised at how steady I was. My voice was a tad shaky but I did a good job at keeping my cool. It must have been the adrenaline. Also that lives were at stake. The gun felt good to hold. But I didn't want to make a habit of it. I stared at the bandit in the eye. Christophe and the maid went to the side.

I shot the guy's arm. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT!" he screamed in a mixture of pain and rage. "So you won't think I won't take your life. Now stand up or I'll shoot your legs ok?" I sounded like Alice from Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World. I don't know why but I always wanted to talk like her.

I went over to him and searched him. I found a couple of knifes, and another gun. "Sweet! Two guns and a couple of bucks!" I grabbed the money. "Why you-"

"Do you know how many times you said that? Now then Mr. Bandit your the leader right?" I asked. He got a nervous grin on his face, "Yeah...what's it matter to you?" I held a gun to his back. "Well silly I'm going to use you as a hostage! And just incase you get any funny ideas I'll shoot your arms off ok?" I dug my one of my guns sharply into his shoulder blade. It was close enough. "OK OK I'LL GO I'LL GO!" he yelped. "That's a good boy! Now then let's go outside and talk to your friends ok?" I smiled lossing all sense of fear. Thank god for that.

It took a couple of minutes but we got outside. On the way I had quickly tied his arms together. Now we were standing at the front door of the house. It was high up so everyone had a clear view of us. "Now call them off." I ordered with the gun to his head.

He swore then yelled at his men to stop. Everyone looked at the direction we were in. I took a small deep breath then straightened up.

"Ok everyone listen up! We're going to make a deal-" I stuck the gun in his back hard. "You all leave Astec here alone and your boss here doesn't get his freakin' head exploded! And I will reasure you I can and WILL shoot the brains out of him. Now then Mr. Bandit boss, why don't you tell your little pawns to get lost. Or else..." I hissed at him. He gulped when I put the second gun near his throat and held the triggar.

"R-RETREAT!" he yelled. His men looked at eachother. Obviously they didn't believe I wouldn't shoot. Man they didn't know the day I've been having. I sighed then aimed my one gun at another bandit who I knew was a baddy (They wore the same outfit as Mr. Bandit Boss), and shot him. He screamed in horror.

"See everyone? That'll happen to your boss unless you leave Astec alone. Is that understandable? Or do I have to shoot him somewhere else? If you know what I mean." I winked not even trying to hide my laugh. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I don't think my friends would have believed this. What was I? Going to be head mafia some day now?

The bandits ran away. Tail between their legs. Astec guards and other citizens cheered. I let out a sigh and let the guards take care of the bandit leader. I was about to let my legs collapse when people came up to me cheering and saying all these nice things. _Um hello people? Did you not see how EVIL I was being? _Not just that I had full hard core anger issues there. And I was quiet? _Wow I need help after this is over_.

"Here miss we'll take those things from you!" one person said looking at my wary face. "N-nah..." I looked at the guns. "I think I'll keep these...just in case..."


	3. CH3: My plan

"That was amazing! You even scarred me!" Christophe said happily. I swear did no one just see me out there? "Eh well...I have issues lets just say...and it's been a hard day..." I smiled weakly still wondering how these people weren't afraid of me. We were back in the dinning room. After the crowds of people left me alone Christophe asked me to stay for a couple of nights. I of course excepted because all in all being a hobo sucks.

"Yes that was indeed...interesting..." Vitali said. He'd come to see if I was alright from before and now this incident. I had a suspsion he just wanted to know what my deal was. I needed some time to think but...wheres the time? "Where did you learn to use a gun like that?" Christophe asked. I shrugged, "It just came to me..." I answered honestly. I assumed that watching T.V. had influenced me to much. Voilent shows. "I'm surprised you couldn't handle those Phynxs from before." Vitali said. I shrugged once again. "Well I don't exactly know how to fight. Also I didn't have a weapon before. Besides, using a gun is simple. Just depends on what kind thats all. This is a simple hand held one to, it wasn't hard at all." I explained. I've never been a gun person but I knew a bit because my dad's father was a hunter. He had told me a few things. "I see... so tell me - where are you from?" Christophe asked. _Crap..._

That was the exact thing I was trying to avoid that. I needed an idea and fast. Then Jeff popped into my head and I had an idea.

"...I...I don't know..." I paused. Ok so it wasn't amazing, but if it worked on Jeff it would be just the trick for these naive fools. "You don't know?" Christophe asked curiously. I nodded looking up trying to seemlike a lost puppy. "Yes...let me explain. A long time ago..." It came to me, at that moment Levin walked in. I got everything in that second. I was surprised I didn't grin.

"It was a long time ago. I don't remember...but the last memory of my home...my country... was when it was destroyed." I told. "Destroyed?" Vitali asked. I nodded, "Yes. I was walking down the street, I can't remember why. But I think it was an errand for my mum or something...but it was late and I was heading home...I think. Anyway I saw these creeper guys that didn't look like they were from here. So I tried to cut threw some places and get away. They, of course, followed me like the low lives they were. So without thinking I came to this alley. Stupid I thought! I saw this crate to hid behind. I knew I wouldn't make this out alive...or well mentally. Most likely physicaly as well. Anyway so I herd them and they were in the alley way-" I explained. The two looked deep in what my words said. It was working! Yes! Thank you idiot cow!

"That's when it happened. This huge burst of screams started, there was light from the flames in the distant. I herd the guys scream in terror and cursing. I looked over to see someone...a boy...they were ripping them apart. Litterally! Like they were murdering them, and let me tell you this is on a whole knew level!" I exclaimed. Their face's were priceless. This was more funner than you would have imagined.

"I couldn't see from the dark and from how late it was. But I think it was a Bare Knuckle. I- I didn't know what to do! Run or thank him for saving me! It was all so sudden! I fainted from loss of sleep and...well shock! When I awoke, I was laying in the sand. Somewhere near my home. When I looked around I realized...my home was gone. Everything was gone. I assumed everyone was killed. I never found the boy. I didn't know what to do. After that it's been a bit of a blur. Hell that's really the only memory I have. But that night is all I remember..." I paused. The room was silent. I really hope this is working. "Thats...horrible..." Levin said walking over. I bowed my head and tried to hide my grin. Oh was he in for it. I let out a deep sigh and got back into character, "...I think I herd a deep laughing or something before I fainted...and steps...like...something huge and big was stepping- no STOMPING around is more like it! ...oh I don't know!" I grabbed my head shaking it a bit.

"That is horrible." Christophe said sadly. "What was your home called?" Vitali asked. I knew he'd be the first to click in. I looked up, "I don't remember my towns name but the country was...it was something like...it was like...E..El...Els...UGGHH! Damnit!" I swore punching my head. Vitali held his breath. "Do you mean the Elsburgh Republic?" he gasped. I looked up. "...I...don't know...it sounds...fimilure...say it again." I asked. _Yes thank you for being the smart one!_ He repeated it. I made sure my face went into shock. Wide eyed, jaw dropping and everything. "THAT'S IT!" I screamed jumping off of the chair I was sitting on. "OH MY GOD! I think that's it! I've been trying to remember for so long!" I cheered.

"Wait but didn't a World Eater destroy that country in one night?" Christophe asked. I gazed my look over at Levin. This could get fun. "They don't know for sure, most likely that laughing you herd and the thunderous steps was the World Eater...but the boy you saw. What did he look like?" Vitali asked. Everyone had their gaze on me. I squeezed my eyes shut. "...well...it was kinda dark...I know for sure he was a Bare Knuckle! Like you!" I pointed at Levin. Everyone looked at him. I'm sure I just gave him a heart attack. "What? Me? That's impossible!" he said defencively. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not saying it was you. I'd know if you were that boy or not. I mean I have to find him!" I crossed my arms. He looked at me. "Find him? What're you talking about?" he asked. "Yes that is a interesting question." Christophe agreed. "Well...let me explain. See I didn't always have this clear of a memory. Some of it has been coming together in bits and pieces. But know this, once I did finally remember that boy I vowed I would find him." I lied threw my teeth. Vitali thought for a moment, "That was nine years ago. How do you know he's still alive?" Vitali asked. I shrugged, "I have to keep trying. I mean I'm still alive. I'm pretty surprised at it myself but I've been a good little hobo!" I grinned. Levin sighed, "Why would you want to find a guy who murdered those...people infront of you? If ya ask me it's a complete waste of time." he said in a bored tone. I looked angry at him. "How dare you! That boy saved my life! I owe everything to him! If he didn't come I'd be dead, probably raped, AND totally screwed!" I growled. "While you on the other hand were probably sitting on your lazy butt doing nothing!" I snapped. Man he really must be laughing on the inside. Probably thinking something along the lines of "Oh if only you had a clue. You moronic girl" but I knew. will be fun!

"Sorry sorry! It just seems to me a big waste of time! I mean didn't you say he SLAUGHTERED those creeps?" he said defencivly. I rolled my eyes, "Maybe he doesn't like young girls getting their innocence taken away! Unlike you...sicko..." I muttered. "Hey! Now that's just wrong! I'm no sicko!"

"Really? Then prove it!" I growled. "Now now you two. Calm down. So your searching for this boy?" Christophe asked. I nodded, "Yes. But I need to put it on hold." I paused. "And why's that? Got better things to do then look for your physco boy friend?" Levin laughed. "THAT'S IT I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND CHOKE YOU WITH YOUR PE-"

"Calm down now!" Vitali held me back from doing exactly what I had said. Or tried to ssay. After I calmed down I got myself another idea. "I need to get some money first. So I need to get myself a job." I explained. I scratched my head, "I was going to head over to Raide but I guess since I'm here in Astec I'll search here." I smiled. "So I'll be off! Thank you so much for everything!" I told Christophe and walked over to Levin and Vitali. "And thank you both for saving my life from those Phynx the other what is it...like 4 days ago?" I thought then shrugged. "Either way thank you!" I smiled politely and started to head out the door. Come on come on...

"Hang on a second -." I stopped and turned at Christophe. _Oh yeah I'm smart._

"Why don't you work for me?" I smiled at Christophe. "R-Really? What would I do?" I asked. _Maid, gotta be a maid. _

"I think a most fitting job for you would be a guard." I dropped my mouth when he said that.

"Master Christophe your not serious!" Vitali gasped. "Yeah she's just a kid!" Levin continued for him. "Hey I'm 16 years old CHUMP! And I could shoot your mouth off in two seconds!" I told him off. As we gave eachother death glares Christophe cleared his throut, "Well I think it's perfect. It's obvious - here has a talent with her guns. And didn't Orpheuse quit his job?" he asked Levin. "Well yeah but- OH no! Master Christophe you can't make her a city guard!" Levin gasped. "Well there is a opening position. And Ciara is in need of a new partner isn't she? She can also use a gun. So she can teach - and you two can help as well." Christophe smiled. This man was a genius! "Really? Are you sure? I mean it's not like I'm being ungrateful trust me I am!But I don't want to be drag everyone down." I said inocently. Hell I wanna be a bother!

"In ways it makes sence..."Vitali muttered. Levin looked at him, "Not you two!" he looked at him. I gave him a look. "What? Just cuz I'm wearing a dress makes me not good enough to shoot someone? Well you know what I will take the job! Just to stick it to you!" I grinned crossing my arms. Levin was about to protest some more but Christophe smiled with a clap. "Well perfect! - you are ower new City Guard!"

Perfect. Everything was going on my plan.

**In reality, even game reality-**

**Christophe and Vitali would not be that stupid to believe a story like that. I mean come on who would? **

**So yeah. Don't be surprised at the stupidity in this fanfiction kay? ;P**

**Anyways hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
